<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change Up by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759723">Change Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Communication, Emotional Sex, First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Panic Attacks, Sappy Ending, So much kissing, Top Kang Yeosang, seonghwa injures himself during the scene, these tags are making it sound rough but I promise it gets better!!!, they love each other very much and they make it better!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hwa, babe,” Yeosang says, squirming his toes under Seonghwa’s thigh where they’re sitting on the couch together, “what would you say about us switching things up in the bedroom tonight?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Change Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am aware that Yeosang is actually very similar in height to Seonghwa, but I wanted them to have a fairly noticeable height difference so now they do ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>I also want to make sure that everyone knows that what is depicted on the page here is NOT a good example of a BDSM scene! Boundaries are not discussed at all by either party, which is VERY VERY BAD. If you think that this will be triggering to you in any way, please turn back now!</p>
<p>I promise though, after they talk about everything, they do make it better!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hwa, babe,” Yeosang says, squirming his toes under Seonghwa’s thigh where they’re sitting on the couch together, “what would you say we switch things up in the bedroom tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Seonghwa’s attention is still half on the show they’re watching. One of the boys in the drama’s love triangle is about to confess to the girl, and he’s surprisingly invested. “Switch up how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like switch … our positions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he definitely has Seonghwa’s full attention. He looks at Yeosang curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s fingers are twisted in his shirt, but he still continues. “Yeah, like, um … well, I kinda want to try topping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa automatically goes tense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sangie, I’ve told you I’ve never bottomed before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! I know. I’ll make it so good, promise Hwa. I’ve been thinking about it so much. I wanna make you scream. I wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Seonghwa can tell how much Yeosang has been thinking about it just by how much of a mess he is simply talking about it. His hands have slid down his chest to his thighs, just short of gripping his cock, and his toes are digging into Seonghwa’s leg. He’s breathing deeply, flushed across his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. It’s almost enough to convince him on its own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing is, Seonghwa really is curious. In the back of his mind, he’s always wanted to know what it is that has Yeosang cry and scream when they fuck, what it is about bottoming that makes him pliant with pleasure. He’s just always been a little too nervous to bring it up himself. He’s always liked to be in control in the bedroom, liked to be one giving pleasure to others, and he’s always been stuck in his head about giving that up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So really, this is kind of perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, baby, I’m convinced,” he says, turning off the now long-forgotten drama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Yeosang’s eyes widen, the spark of elated surprise there turning quickly into lust. “Come on, let’s do it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugs on Seonghwa’s hand, and Seonghwa chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still my desperate little baby, aren’t you? How are you going to keep your promises if you’re already like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, yeah, maybe saying that wasn’t Seonghwa’s best idea. Yeosang’s always been competitive, there’s no way he’s letting this one go now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait, Hwa,” he says, a smirk on his lips and his eyes glinting. “You’re gonna get exactly what you deserve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being on his back isn’t necessarily a new position for Seonghwa. He’s been under Yeosang plenty of times, the smaller man working himself on Seonghwa’s cock until he’s spilling inside him, but the new context makes him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s straddled over him, kissing him like his life depends on it. They’re already naked, clothes strewn on the ground leading up to their bed, and Seonghwa’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on. The anticipation is killing him, but he’s trying to be patient, knowing that Yeosang wants to make him feel comfortable first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s hand slides down his body, stroking over his hard cock, and as he touches him he moans into Seonghwa’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, you still like it?” Seonghwa teases. “That’s good to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang smacks his bicep where his hands are gripped onto Yeosang’s hips. “Shut up, stop trying to distract me.” He sits up a little, reaching over to their nightstand for the lube that sits on top. Seonghwa’s stomach tightens when he wiggles it at him, but takes a deep breath to relax. He knows it’s okay to be nervous, but Yeosang won’t do anything to hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller man takes his hands as he leans back down to kiss him, and Seonghwa lets him maneuver them until they’re resting by his head. When Yeosang lets go of one, sliding their still combined palms up farther and leaning into him even more, he thinks he’s reaching for the lube to coat his own fingers. So, when the next second both of his hands are empty and there’s the distinctive touch of a rope circling his upraised hand, he jolts in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breaks away from Yeosang’s lips to see his boyfriend’s hands busy tying one of their bondage ropes around his wrists, looping it through the slats of their headboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sangie,” he growls, Yeosang stilling above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa knows for certain that Yeosang will untie him if he indicates he’s uncomfortable. He’s a little curious though. Sure, it wasn’t exactly what he was expecting from the night, but he’s willing to roll with it. So he shakes his head instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going,” he encourages. Yeosang smiles sweetly down at him and gives him a peck before continuing with the rope, tying it expertly, making sure that it’s loose enough for Seonghwa to be comfortable, but tight enough that he won’t be able to rip his hands out before Yeosang is done with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s a little surprised at his skill. Yeosang must have been planning this for a while, practicing his knots, because everything so far has been flawless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s done, he sticks his hand underneath the pillow next to Seonghwa’s head. That must have been where the rope was hidden, too. Seonghwa can’t help but look at the pillow accusingly. What Yeosang pulls out next, though, makes his mouth run a little dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh,” he stutters. “The blindfold too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang grins sultrily as he holds up the strip of black fabric. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no denying that the blindfold makes Seonghwa more nervous than the ropes. Being unable to see is a form of giving up control that he had never considered for himself before. But, his arousal hasn’t changed, and Yeosang </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> promise to give him the full experience. And, again, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he nods, and Yeosang’s sultry smile spreads as he leans in to secure the fabric around his head. His heart starts to beat faster as his vision disappears, but Yeosang is still sitting on his hips, and he takes comfort in the familiar weight. Yeosang takes hold of his cock again, stroking slowly a few times and making Seonghwa moan. Then he reaches back farther, teasing over his balls, then his taint, until his fingertips are fluttering over his hole … then nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa twitches as Yeosang climbs off him without a word, hands jerking at the rope as he automatically tries to reach for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so fucking gorgeous, Hwa,” Yeosang’s voice comes. He sounds breathless, the way he does when Seonghwa’s got him turned on beyond belief. “I can see why you like this so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shudders as he feels Yeosang’s eyes on him. He moans his name, hoping he can entice him back into the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hope is quickly squashed when Yeosang’s voice comes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be good while I take care of something, can’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa knows what Yeosang’s doing. It’s something he himself has done to Yeosang many times; leaving him tied up in the bedroom to sweat it out while Seonghwa sits in the other room, pretending to be “taking care of something”. Yeosang is always begging for his touch by the time he comes back, and the sex is always explosive with how desperate Yeosang is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, with all of the amazing, erotic memories surrounding the idea, the spike of fear that slides down Seonghwa’s back is unexpected. Yeosang’s already walking out of the room, though, so Seonghwa’s not really sure what he can do besides push the fear aside. He’s still nervous, that’s all, despite the comfort that Yeosang’s given him so far. He’s experiencing so many new things all at once, all of the things he does to Yeosang but has never tried himself. It’s normal to not feel comfortable right away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His self-soothing attempts are taking up most of his brain power at the moment, so he’s not paying attention to the noises Yeosang is making around their apartment until he hears the jangle of what sounds like… keys? Seonghwa’s confused. What would Yeosang be picking up his keys for?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sangie?” he calls. There’s no answer. The jangling noise happens again, and then there’s the unmistakable sound of their front door opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sangie?!” Seonghwa calls again, more desperately this time. All he gets is the door closing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Yeosang heard him? Is he coming back? Seonghwa strains his ears, but he hears nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeosang?!” he yells. Maybe he’s just by the door, waiting to see if Seonghwa gets desperate. “Yeosang, please don’t leave!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again there’s nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeosang</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” he screams. “Yeosang!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the ringing silence that follows his scream, Seonghwa is forced to face the truth; his boyfriend really had left. There’s absolutely no way Yeosang wouldn’t have come running when Seonghwa sounded like that, no matter what kind of sexy scene they were trying out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa lies absolutely still, trying desperately not to lose his cool. Rationally, he knows that there’s no telling when Yeosang will come back, and it’s better to stay calm, but it’s harder than he expects. All he can think about is that Yeosang had left him alone, tied up, unable to see, without any way to get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the thing is, maybe feeling so freaked out in this situation is a bit of a double standard. Yes, Seonghwa </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> left the apartment before with Yeosang tied up in the bedroom. But Yeosang </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> complained that he felt anxious, and was always still turned on when Seonghwa came back. Seonghwa went soft nearly the second the door shut, and his mind is filling with fear at his situation. He wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Seonghwa begins to pull on the ropes, looking for a weak point. What the fuck kind of knot did Yeosang use? He can’t even remember anymore. Panic starts to fill his mind. He pulls harder. Is it his imagination, or are the ropes getting tighter? He pulls even harder. Then he starts to squirm. No matter what he does, the knots stay firmly tied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he screams. He thrashes again, pulling, twisting, jerking his wrists against the rope. His skin starts to feel like it’s burning, making him gasp in pain, but he fights against it, tugging and tugging until he physically can’t take it anymore, falling limp with a wail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to do. He’s scared, he can’t see, and he wants his hands to be free, but they hurt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So he does the only thing he can, and starts to cry. His fear turns the tears into sobs immediately—huge, rib-cracking ones—and he can’t make himself stop. As he sobs, he tries to rub his head against his arm to peel the blindfold off his head, but between his tears sticking it to his face and the movement jolting at his torn wrists, it’s impossible, and he gives up quickly, falling limp once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just cries, and cries, and cries, for what feels like an eternity, losing his sense of time, losing his sense of self beyond the pain of his wrists and the wet fabric stuck against his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he hears the front door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knows it he’s jerking at the ropes again, hissing at the sting but unable to make himself stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sangie?” he sobs, thrashing on the sheets. “Sangie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears footsteps in the hallway and sobs harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sa-ang-ie-ie,” he cries, hardly able to get the word out of his mouth. His arms are pulled taught, the rope cutting into his wrists, and his head is strained forward, trying to see through sightless eyes. “S-S-S—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, the blindfold is ripped away, revealing Yeosang’s shell-shocked face above him. Seonghwa keens, arching harder, starting to go numb from the pain in his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwa?” Yeosang gapes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa cries out again. “Sa-angie m-make it sto-o-op! Make it s-stop! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make it stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he shrieks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang springs into action, fumbling at the ropes. Seonghwa thinks he might be muttering something as he tries to untie the knot, voice low and soft, but he feels like it’s not even reaching him. He’s still twisting his hands in the binds, and he knows that it’s not helping anything, but he can’t make himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the ropes fall away, and right away Seonghwa’s hands fly to cover his face. He’s still shaking, sobbing, and he rolls away from Yeosang to tuck his knees up to his chest in a tight ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can just feel Yeosang’s hands fluttering over his side, but he can’t stop crying, no matter how much he wants to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seonghwa?” Yeosang’s voice sounds shaky. “Baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa sobs again, but rolls over again to face his boyfriend. Yeosang gasps, and Seonghwa can tell he’s seen the state of his wrists. Suddenly, the weight of his body leaves the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” comes his choked voice. “What have I done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightly, gently, his fingers return, this time caressing over Seonghwa’s temple where his fingers don’t reach and into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seonghwa, baby? Can you — can you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking, Seonghwa nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good baby, that’s really good.” The fingers in his hair and the sound of Yeosang’s voice are helping to ground him, and he can feel his sobs starting to slow. “Can you look at me? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods again, but doesn’t move right away. It takes a few more moments of petting before he’s able to move his fingers enough to peek out between them, up into Yeosang’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s kneeling at the side of the bed, his right hand gripping the edge of the mattress while the left runs through his hair. The sight of the shiny, unshed tears in his eyes makes more slip from Seonghwa’s own, and he gives another shudder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yeosang grits out. “I ... I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so so sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I —“ And then he starts to cry as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I did this to you!” he wails. He flops onto his ass on the ground, his hand slipping out of Seonghwa’s hair to cover his own face. Seonghwa looks on for a moment in shock as Yeosang’s shoulders shake, before he gets one of his shaky hands to reach out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sang ...” he croaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as his fingertips brush Yeosang’s knuckles, his hand flies off his face, his eyes snapping open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He springs to his feet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the fuck am I doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paces a few steps back and forth in front of the bed, his fingers tight in his own hair. Seonghwa’s arm still hangs over the side of the mattress, but he can work up the strength to retract it. He just stares up at Yeosang, tears still streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Yeosang’s eyes land on him again, Seonghwa watches his face crumple. He falls back to his knees at Seonghwa’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, what do you need? Tell me what you want me to do, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Seonghwa can do is gaze weakly into Yeosang’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Sangie, need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a choked sound, squeezing his eyes shut briefly before opening them back up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure baby? You sure you want me up there with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another tear falls from Seonghwa’s eyes. He’s too exhausted to fight Yeosang on this; he just hopes he’ll listen to him. He does need Yeosang here with him, he feels so cold and lonely without the heat of his body beside him. Now that the restraints are off, he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and all he wants is for Yeosang to hold him as he falls asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all the strength he can muster, he lifts the fingers on the hand hanging over the edge of the bed, just enough for him to touch the underside of Yeosang’s chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” he confirms. “So tired. Need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are starting to flutter shut as he watches Yeosang nod, but he’s just lucid enough to feel him crawl onto the bed, settling himself behind Seonghwa. Seonghwa sighs in relief when he feels his arm settle tentatively over his ribs, and lets himself sag back against Yeosang’s chest, finally slipping off into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Seonghwa wakes, it’s to a pounding headache and an empty bed. Confused, he looks around their bedroom, but it’s empty too. The room is still dark, though, so it can’t have been too long since he fell asleep. Where is Yeosang?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Seonghwa sits up, he hears it: the sound of faint sobs coming from under the door to their en-suite bathroom. His heart drops. Now that he’s lucid, he can think clearly about what happened last night. He can only imagine how terrifying it would have been for Yeosang to come back home to find Seonghwa screaming and crying on the bed. He doesn’t know what he would have done if the situation had been reversed. All he knows is that Yeosang is probably beating himself up mercilessly over it. As much as Seonghwa needed comfort last night, Yeosang needs it badly now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Seonghwa pushes himself up out of bed, hissing when it puts pressure on his sore and scabbed wrists. Damn, they’re worse than he thought. He can’t think about them now though, he just needs to get to Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the bathroom is shut tight, and when he tries the knob, it’s locked. The noises inside break off abruptly at the sound of the jam rattling. Seonghwa sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sangie?” Damn, his voice sounds rough. It’s like his vocal chords got put in a blender. He clears his voice and tries again. “Yeosang? It’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence before Yeosang answers, his voice quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More silence. Seonghwa can’t even hear any movement at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he hears some shuffling noises, and the lock clicks open. Seonghwa opens the door carefully in case Yeosang is right there, but finds him sitting on the lip of the tub instead. He’s scrubbing at his face with the heels of his palms, squishing and stretching the skin of his face every which way. Seonghwa would laugh if it didn’t make his heart hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sangie-yah,” he says, hurrying to kneel down next to him and take his wrists in his hands. Yeosang jerks slightly but lets him. Fresh tears well up in his eyes as he stares into Seonghwa’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know how to say how </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am.” His eyes squeeze shut. “Hwa, I —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Seonghwa placates, bringing his hand up to cup Hongjoon’s cheek. The touch makes his eyes pop back open, and he stares at Seonghwa in shock. “I was too tired and worn out to say it last night, but there’s nothing to forgive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s mouth falls open. “You — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing to forgive</span>
  </em>
  <span>?? Hwa, you had a panic attack! You got </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He gestures to Seonghwa’s wrist on the hand that’s still holding his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks at him seriously. “Did you set out to harm me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seonghwa I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there’s nothing to forgive, is there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa can see Yeosang gearing up to argue further, so he lets go of his hand to put both his palms on Yeosang’s face, making him concentrate only on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> blame you, okay? It’s something we do with you all the time, right?” Yeosang nods reluctantly. “And you like it. You couldn’t have known how I would react. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t even know. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems like Yeosang is starting to calm down, so Seonghwa gives him a smile, rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could we have done with a little chat beforehand? Maybe. But even if we had, I still wouldn’t have known that being left alone would affect me that way. I might have agreed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> panicked. Do you see what I’m saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang is still wearing a small frown, but he nods a little. “I … think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, good.” He looks up into Yeosang’s face, blotchy and tearstained but still sweet, and smiles. “I still love you, okay? More than anything. No matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look of relief on Yeosang’s face almost brings Seonghwa back to tears, but before he can do anything, Yeosang is leaning forward to press a kiss against his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa just hums in contentment, another smile stretching across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back to bed then, I’m cold,” he says, pouting a little bit as he stands. Yeosang gives a tiny giggle and follows suit, but as he does, Seonghwa steps back into his space, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their lips together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses Yeosang firmly for a long few moments, feeling him relax against him, before he steps back again. Yeosang clings to him, letting himself get dragged along as Seonghwa tries to take another step back towards their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were cold,” he mumbles. “I have to keep you warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles. “Alright, you big baby. Up you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fits his hands against the backs of Yeosang’s thighs and Yeosang jumps, fitting his legs securely around Seonghwa’s waist. Seonghwa grunts but manages to carry him back to their bed, turning around and sitting first so he’s not just dropping Yeosang onto the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they’re both settled under the sheets, Yeosang curls up against Seonghwa’s chest, his head tucked under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. I’m actually pretty disappointed we didn’t get to do anything earlier. I was really looking forward to seeing what the fuss with bottoming is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang goes stiff against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa must have said something wrong. “What, what is it?” He pulls back to look down into Yeosang’s face. “You don’t want to try it anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand how you can trust me again so easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa pulls back even more, but makes sure to keep contact with him, his hand still at the nape of Yeosang’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeosang. You messing up doesn’t change my feelings for you. I trust you with my fucking life, okay? I know you won’t let me go through that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang shakes his head hurriedly, as if he can’t handle even the thought of it, but his brow is still knotted together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, let me show you how much I trust you,” Seonghwa says, as gently as he can, trying to telegraph just how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust Yeosang. “Let’s try again. I want you to make love to me so bad. I wanna feel you in me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang gasps and, after a moment, stretches up to kiss him, and Seonghwa knows he’s given in. He kisses back fervently, doing his best to show Yeosang all his love and trust as their lips and tongues move together. As they kiss, Seonghwa rolls them both over until Yeosang is lying on top of him so he can reach for the lube still on top of their nightstand. He presses the bottle into Yeosang’s hand, who only then parts from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, Yeosang looks at the bottle he’s now clutching, then back to Seonghwa with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prep me?” he prompts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang gulps but nods, leaning down to kiss Seonghwa once more before snapping open the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. He rubs it between his fingers, petting Seonghwa’s stomach with his other hand, and Seonghwa pulls him into a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang climbs over Seonghwa immediately, his clean hand twisting into Seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa feels the palm of his other travelling over his body, brushing down his ribs, his waist, his hips, until it pauses at his pelvis. Slick fingers tap at the apex of his thighs, and then Yeosang grunts, pulling away from Seonghwa’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwa,” he whines. Seonghwa opens his eyes to a huge pout on Yeosang’s lips, and he can’t help the tiny smile that comes as a result. Yeosang’s pout deepens. “Hwa, I’m too short,” he continues. “I can’t reach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Seonghwa looks down at Yeosang’s hand. The sight of it resting between their bodies, just to the side of his hard cock, makes a shiver run down his spine, and it takes him a couple of seconds to realize what Yeosang is talking about. When he does, though, he starts to laugh. Yeosang’s arm is completely extended, his shoulder lowered and body slightly twisted, and he’s still not able to reach any farther than just under his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, poor baby, you can’t reach my hole while you’re kissing me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang whines again, burying his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa lets out another laugh and pets along his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I flip over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The speed at which Yeosang jerks his head back up surprises Seonghwa, and he lets his own head fall back against the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Yeosang mutters. “Sorry, I just — Can we figure something out like this? I don’t think I can do this if I can’t see your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love and fondness swell in Seonghwa’s chest. With gentle fingers, he pushes Yeosang’s hair off of his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, baby, of course we can. It’s important that you can still kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang nods. Then his eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, fuck, I’m an idiot.” He quickly reaches for the pillow not underneath Seonghwa’s head with his clean hand and thrusts it at Seonghwa’s chest. “Here, put this under your hips.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughs at Yeosang’s cute fumbling, but does as he says, pushing Yeosang away slightly to fit the pillow underneath himself. Yeosang sits back down on him when he’s finished, this time on his waist with the new angle of Seonghwa’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfy?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, yes I am. Good thinking, baby,” he responds, and reaches up to bring Yeosang back down into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they kiss, Yeosang starts to move, shuffling his knees down the sides of Seonghwa’s body so that he’s no longer sitting hunched over on his waist. When his ass meets Seonghwa’s thighs where his legs are bent to help support his lifted hips, he stops and parts from Seonghwa’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks up at him as he swings his leg off him so he’s no longer straddling him and reaches for his knee. Carefully, he lifts Seonghwa’s leg, just enough for him to slide between his thighs, then wraps it loosely around his waist. Seonghwa’s breath hitches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Seonghwa.” Yeosang crashes back down on top of Seonghwa to bring their lips together, and with Seonghwa’s tilted hips it’s the perfect angle for their cocks to brush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gasp into each others’ mouths, and Seonghwa’s thighs squeeze involuntarily around Yeosang’s waist. It feels so strange to have him between his legs like this. Normally, the only time he parts his legs is for Yeosang to suck him off, but having him there now, hips against hips, is making his brain go a little foggy. He moans into Yeosang’s mouth, and his boyfriend moans back, thrusting lightly against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, both of them getting used to the new position, until Seonghwa breaks their kiss to catch his breath against Yeosang’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels good, Sangie,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang moans again and slows down just a little. “Wanna keep going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiles at his boyfriend’s attentiveness. “Mm. Want your fingers in me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hwa.” His hips stutter to a stop, even as he presses another desperate kiss on Seonghwa’s mouth. When they part, he reaches for the lube again and re-slicks his fingers before reaching back down over Seonghwa’s hip. His fingers drag over the base of his cock this time, and, finally, lower, until they’re rubbing small circles over his hole. He stretches to swallow Seonghwa’s gasp, and hums, pleased, when it doesn’t dislodge his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better,” he says. Seonghwa gasps again as the pad of his finger presses firmly, not quite breaching his hole. “That’s it, Hwa, just relax, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Seonghwa’s next breath, Yeosang slips his finger inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God!” Seonghwa wheezes. Yeosang hovers over him, eyes carefully roving his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods. “Keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang kisses him again as he continues to move his finger, wriggling it softly in and out. Seonghwa thinks he might be starting to see why Yeosang likes this. It does feel a little weird, having something up his ass for the first time, but as he forces himself to relax, he can admit that the friction of Yeosang’s finger on his rim feels good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing so well, Hwa,” Yeosang murmurs against his mouth. “Keep relaxing just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm.” Remembering the way that Yeosang always goes lax when he’s being stretched, Seonghwa makes himself sink further into the mattress. “Another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang complies immediately, adding a second finger next to the first on his next slow, wiggling thrust. Seonghwa whines with the stretch, but manages not to tighten up too much. Again, he makes himself relax against the sheets. Two fingers is definitely much more different than one, more uncomfortable, and it’s strange to feel them moving independently inside him, scissoring and stretching. He forces himself to keep his breathing slow, to not clench down hard like his body wants him to, and lets Yeosang distract him as he kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a surprise, then, when the slow, purposeful movements of Yeosang’s fingers hit directly against his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Seonghwa gasps, right into Yeosang’s mouth. He can’t help the way his hips try to lift off the bed, bucking Yeosang slightly out of place with the intensity of the zap of pleasure he feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang giggles a little bit as he steadies himself with his free hand. He’s somehow managed to keep his fingers in place, and he presses firmly against Seonghwa’s prostate again, making him groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found it?” he teases. Seonghwa only moans in answer, too focused on the tingling sensation that’s spreading over his whole body. Helplessly, Yeosang moans back, as if just seeing Seonghwa’s pleasure is enough to get him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more, ‘kay Hwa?” Yeosang pants, slowing his fingers down so Seonghwa can clear his head enough to answer. As Seonghwa catches his breath, he pulls Yeosang back down onto his chest, brushing their lips together softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing really well,” he praises. “Feels so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang blushes prettily as he pushes against Seonghwa’s shoulder. “That’s my line!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, just because you’re topping doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang leans down to kiss him again. “I love you. You wanna keep going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Seonghwa tightens just a little around Yeosang’s fingers, making his breath hitch. “Go ahead, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang slumps back against Seonghwa, the weight of his body reminding Seonghwa to relax his muscles again. Yeosang’s ring finger nudges against him, slipping for just a moment, before sliding inside. Surprisingly, it doesn’t feel much more uncomfortable than when he added the second finger. Seonghwa feels pride swell in his chest for how much care his boyfriend is giving to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you stretched me so well, you’re really looking after me, huh?” He moans as Yeosang’s finger slides deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang doesn’t answer, burying his head in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. His hips have started to buck against Seonghwa’s pelvis, even as his fingers stay controlled in their careful twisting and stretching. It’s making Seonghwa feel hot all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” he moans, twitching as Yeosang brushes over his prostate again, “are you ready to have me? Wanna fuck me, Sangie? God, I need you in me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s mouth is hot against Seonghwa’s skin as he ruts down harder, once, twice. Still, despite the obvious invitation in Seonghwa’s words, he makes no move to pull away from his current position, keeping his face tucked firmly against Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa waits another second for a response, and when he doesn’t get one, he lifts his hands to pet down Yeosang’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby’s shy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang makes a tiny sound and nods, but makes no other motion to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, what happened? You don’t want to do this anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa doesn’t really think that’s the case, especially since Yeosang’s fingers are still buried inside him, but he knows he needs to check. This is all just as new to Yeosang as it is to him, and with what happened earlier, it’s even more important to make sure they’re on the same page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang whips his head from Seonghwa’s neck to look at him, his expression a little concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa can’t help but smile. “I don’t. Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just — I’m —” Yeosang takes a deep breath. “I’m nervous. I really want to do this with you, but I — I’m scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa makes what he hopes is a comforting noise and rubs his back again. “Scared something’s gonna go wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yeosang breathes, his eyes fixed on Seonghwa’s. Seonghwa loves this about him, loves that when it comes to important conversations, he’s not afraid to fix his gaze on his boyfriend and talk his feelings through. It’s not always easy, and sometimes it takes a little coaxing from one man for the other to open up all the way, but they both work hard on being able to communicate with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby,” Seonghwa says. “I’m a little scared too, but it’s not because of you, I promise. I’m worried I won’t do well somehow and you won’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang looks so abruptly affronted that it wrenches a laugh out of Seonghwa, making him clench involuntarily around Yeosang’s fingers holding him open and causing them both to moan. Yeosang maintains his fierce expression, though, and rests his palm against Seonghwa’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t happen. I guarantee you I’m going to like everything about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s eyes are shining with sincerity, and Seonghwa can’t help but lift his head to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here, baby. Don’t be afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang smiles as he draws Seonghwa back into another kiss. It’s gentle and sweet and not quite enough of a distraction to keep Seonghwa from gasping as Yeosang finally pulls his fingers out, but he doesn’t care. Their pause, their little talk, was well needed, succeeding in dispelling the last of the tension that lingered between them. Now Seonghwa feels nothing but relaxed, and he can tell Yeosang feels the same as he rests on top of him, chest to chest, his arms wrapped around underneath Seonghwa’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss for a few seconds more before Yeosang pulls back, sitting up fully until they’re only touching through Yeosang’s hands on Seonghwa’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready when you are, Hwa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Seonghwa lets himself sink into the sheets, tilting his head back in a way that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes him look sexy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Yeosang is fumbling for the discarded bottle of lube, pouring what Seonghwa thinks is frankly an absurd amount of lube into his palm and reaching between his own legs to lather his cock. He wipes the excess directly over Seonghwa’s hole, making him arch and whine at the feeling of it dripping all over him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sangie. C’mon baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang leans back up over Seonghwa, one hand support himself on Seonghwa’s hip, the other still between his legs, then the head of his cock is pressing against him and then —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuuuuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s head hits the pillow again, and he’s pretty sure he was the one who said something, but Yeosang is moaning just as loudly, and his cock is sliding inside… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, shit. Yeosang’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sliding in so slow it’s almost torturous, but the feeling of it is nearly enough to drive Seonghwa crazy. Maybe it’s because Yeosang prepped him so thoroughly, or because he kept his fingers inside him for so long while they talked, but whatever the reason, getting filled with Yeosang’s cock feels nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seonghwa groans as Yeosang inches into him, feeling a bit of stretch but none of the pain he’d been expecting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yeosang is so good to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Yeosang finally bottoms out, it takes both of their breath away, leaving them panting. Yeosang has bowed even further over Seonghwa’s body, almost pressed flat against him like he was earlier. His hair tickles over Seonghwa’s chest as it heaves under him, and his hands are pressed into the mattress on either side of him. Seonghwa can’t say he’s much better; his fingers have snarled into the sheets by his head, and his knees have lifted involuntarily to squeeze around Yeosang’s waist, bringing his feet up off the mattress to rest just over Yeosang’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Sangie,” he moans. “You don’t even have to wait, baby, fuck me as much as you want. You feel so fucking good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang moans above him, his forehead touching down against his chest, before surging up to kiss Seonghwa firmly, desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwa,” he whines, hazy eyes meeting Seonghwa’s, “I’m not gonna last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Seonghwa’s not sure he will either. The fucked out look Yeosang’s giving him, combined with the feeling of his cock filling him so perfectly, has him nearly out of his mind already. He just moans and shifts his hips, trying to coax his boyfriend into moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, baby, me too. A-ah, don’t care, just fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Yeosang’s hips are moving. He pulls out a little more than halfway, making Seonghwa groan, hesitates for a split second, then pushes back in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moans that both men let out are so in sync that they sound like almost one voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Seonghwa moans. “Keep fucking going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Yeosang obeys. The pace he sets is quick and hard, and Seonghwa would be impressed with the way that he pushes through the shakiness of his arms if he could manage to focus on anything besides the way his boyfriend’s cock feels sliding in and out of him. It’s thick, and warm, and heavy, and the friction he feels as it rubs over his rim and inner walls is literally indescribable. Overwhelmed, Seonghwa arches against Yeosang’s chest, and the next thing he knows, Yeosang’s cock is sliding directly over his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s body lights up. His fingertips are tingling where they’re gripped onto Yeosang’s shoulders. He legitimately can’t feel his toes. Yeosang’s mouth crashes down on his and all he can hear over the static in his head is their harsh breaths as they pant against one another. Until, finally, the pressure snaps all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears himself moan desperately as he comes, spurting heavily over both his and Yeosang’s chests, clenching instinctively around Yeosang’s cock still inside him. Yeosang lets out a wail, voice higher than Seonghwa thinks he’s ever heard it, before he jerks one final time against Seonghwa’s ass and comes himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa groans at the feeling of Yeosang’s come spilling inside him, and then again when Yeosang himself collapses on top of him. Neither of them speaks though, not for a long minute, as they wrap their arms around each other and catch their breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Sangie, I love you so fucking much,” Seonghwa finally manages, croaking slightly as he struggles to breathe under his boyfriend’s weight. He nuzzles into Yeosang’s hair where his head is resting once again against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang makes a few different grunting sounds before he seems to be able to pull himself together enough to lean up on one elbow to look Seonghwa in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Hwa,” he says. “So much. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, no way baby, I should be the one thanking you.” He leans up to steal a quick kiss. “Now I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the fuss is about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang laughs that adorable giggle of his that makes Seonghwa’s heart melt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I assume you’re not going to want to be the one topping for a while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Yeosang giggle again, and then he’s sitting up, looking down at the frankly disgusting mess of come smeared between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, we really need to shower,” Seonghwa remarks, following his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang gives him a reproachful look. “Why’d you come so much, then, if you hate being dirty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s mouth falls open. “You little —!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swipes out at Yeosang’s, playfully trying to hit his shoulder, but the way that his boyfriend jerks away to avoid the blow has his cock jostling inside Seonghwa where they’re still connected. Seonghwa gasps out and changes his course of action mid-hit, gripping at Yeosang’s hips instead to still him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Are you okay?” Yeosang’s eyes are big and round, and he looks a little guilty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets out a breath. “Yeah, yeah, just sensitive still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang gives him a once over, searching for discomfort, and relaxes when he seems to find none. He grabs one of Seonghwa’s hands off his hip and brings his wrist to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so goddamn much,” he says, lips brushing the scabs there so tenderly that Seonghwa thinks he might burst into tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you, Sang. Thanks for being my first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He means it too. He's so grateful that Yeosang is the one that he gets to share this experience with. Despite the rocky start, it’s not something he would have given up for the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang seems to melt at his words, muttering about him being cheesy, but the big smile on his face tells Seonghwa that he doesn’t mind. He looks down at Seonghwa adoringly, gently taking ahold of his hips and finally easing his cock out of him. Seonghwa can’t even bring himself to break the mood to tease and whine about being empty, not when his boyfriend is being this sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, baby, let’s get cleaned up. I’ll take care of you the rest of the night, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus, Seongwha loves this man.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>